


Alias: Father Figure

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS5 Carly7 Elevator13 Booths14 Coconut15 Desert16 Olvera Street18 Sloane19 Fingerprint Cards20 Mature21 Commando Style23 London24 Disguise Kit26 Robert Armstrong27 South American35 Santa Monica Pier36 Four38 Downtown Dallas39 Noah43 Urgent Business47 Blue48 ASAP49 HelloDOWN1 Door2 Free3 Screwdriver4 Kristin Jarvis6 Francie8 Solana Beach9 Missile10 Surf Rat11 Fountain Pen12 Homeless Man17 Edible Transmitter22 Salad25 SST27 Shauna28 Three29 Armed30 CIA31 Jack32 Wig33 Trash Can34 Union Hotel37 RLW40 In The Loop41 Mick LaMonte42 Newspaper44 Gym45 Blue Dot46 Seat Belt





	Alias: Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 5 Carly  
> 7 Elevator  
> 13 Booths  
> 14 Coconut  
> 15 Desert  
> 16 Olvera Street  
> 18 Sloane  
> 19 Fingerprint Cards  
> 20 Mature  
> 21 Commando Style  
> 23 London  
> 24 Disguise Kit  
> 26 Robert Armstrong  
> 27 South American  
> 35 Santa Monica Pier  
> 36 Four  
> 38 Downtown Dallas  
> 39 Noah  
> 43 Urgent Business  
> 47 Blue  
> 48 ASAP  
> 49 Hello
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Door  
> 2 Free  
> 3 Screwdriver  
> 4 Kristin Jarvis  
> 6 Francie  
> 8 Solana Beach  
> 9 Missile  
> 10 Surf Rat  
> 11 Fountain Pen  
> 12 Homeless Man  
> 17 Edible Transmitter  
> 22 Salad  
> 25 SST  
> 27 Shauna  
> 28 Three  
> 29 Armed  
> 30 CIA  
> 31 Jack  
> 32 Wig  
> 33 Trash Can  
> 34 Union Hotel  
> 37 RLW  
> 40 In The Loop  
> 41 Mick LaMonte  
> 42 Newspaper  
> 44 Gym  
> 45 Blue Dot  
> 46 Seat Belt


End file.
